


A Talk With Sam

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [23]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma talks to Sam about Jimmy and Longley. Story #23 in my Moments series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Talk With Sam

Emma reined in Delilah outside the marshal’s office. She climbed down from the buckboard and tied the reins to the hitching post. Ever since the riders had told her about Jimmy’s altercation with Longley, worry had knotted her stomach, and fear had twisted her heart. Jimmy was way over his head where Longley was concerned and he did not have a boot lick of sense to know it. Hickok was way too cocky for his own good and she was not about to let him get his dang fool head blown off because of it. 

Sam was the law in town and it was his job to see to it that folks were safe. Jimmy needed protection from Longley, and she was going to see that he got it. She took a deep breath before stepping onto the porch, opening the door, and going inside.

Sam’s eyes lit up when he saw her. “Hello Emma.” 

“Sam.” Emma was quiet for a moment. “I heard about this business with Jimmy and that gunfighter.” 

Sam sighed. He tossed the book he had been reading onto his desk. “I was hoping this was a social call.” 

“I’m worried Sam. Longley’s a killer.” 

“That boy of yours has a wild streak in him.” 

“Why don’t you run Longley out of town?” 

“He ain’t done nothing, Emma.” 

“You’ll wait ‘til he does? He’s a hired gun.” 

“So are half the men in the saloon.” Sam shook his head, a wry smile curved his lips for a moment. “Look he’ll be gone in a couple of days. Until then I’ll make sure nothing happens.” 

“What if its not here? What if it’s some place else?” Emma spat out as anger rose to the surface, crashing through the worry and fear she felt for Jimmy since Longley’s name had been mentioned in the same sentence. 

“Well then I’ll take care of it. I’ll handle it. With or without the badge.” 

Emma shook her head. “There’s no difference between you and Jimmy except he’s too young to know better.” 

Her words stung him. “What do you want from me Emma?” 

“I guess I want what you can’t give me.” 

Emma turned and walked out of the jail before Sam could say anything else. Sam watched her go with a mixture of frustration and anger.

“Damn it!” Sam slammed his palms against the top of his desk. 

He hated that he and Emma were on the outs over the Hickok and Longley situation. He did not like or trust Longley anymore than Emma did, but he could not run the gunfighter out of town when he had not done anything wrong. There were times like today when he really hated the fact that he wore a badge. 

Sam shook his head to dispel his thoughts. There was no sense lamenting over what could not be changed. He was the marshal and he had to uphold the law whether it protected men like Longley or not. That did not mean that he was going to slack off watching Longley like a hawk. Until the notorious gunfighter exited Sweetwater for good, Sam was going to keep a close eye on him. 

He only hoped for all their sakes, especially Jimmy’s; that the volatile younger man steered clear of town and Longley. That was the only sure fire way he knew Jimmy would survive Longley’s stay in Sweetwater.


End file.
